I Miss You
by FakeBestFriend
Summary: This is a SongFic on the aftermath of the 2007 Transformers Movie ]also uploaded by my co writer JA Comics


I miss you.

--

It has been weeks since the biggest fight of the entire human race's lives. Sam and Mikala were getting on much better, and Bumblebee; their guardian was there to protect them from danger.

Things were brilliant.

Little did they know but the Autobots were depressed about the loss of Jazz, But the one who was most depressed was Bumblebee, Jazz and Bumblebee were inseparable. Bumblebee, who in his Camaro GT1 disguise. His radio was playing sad songs such as 'Gotta go my own way' sung by Vanessa Hugends.

He transformed back to his autobot self after driving away from the two lovebirds and to the top of the Dumen.

After transforming into his Autobot self bumblebee stood on top of the hill and started to sing…

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

As he sung, Bumblebee started to cry. He remembered the good times that he and jazz used to have. He looked down at Jazz's head.

Hearing the him singing, the autobots gathered together and went towards the mountain to help bumblebee.

_By the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

Bumble Bee looked up to the heavens as he contenue to sing up to his friend. Bumble Bee felt strong and he wondered if Jazz was proud of him for how he helped the rest of the autobots. "Why did you have to face him alone?" Bumble Bee said to noone in pacticular

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

Bumble Bee felt the hand of his leader Optimus who felt for the young soldier's heart. Optimus spoke in his gentle voice as he looked up to the stars with his comrade. "We share a comin bound now Bumble Bee." Optimus said in his baratone voice Bumble Bee nodded as he realized He and Optimus share a bound that the other Autobots would not get. Like Jazz Optimus lost his friend and second in command on Cybertron. "Optimus thank you for caring. You are a true friend." Bumble Bee replied as he sung for Jazz and Optimus sung for his friend Ulta Magnus.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

At this point Optimus had his hand on bumblebee's shoulder and they both sang inrespect of their friends. "It wont be the same without him will it Optimus?" Bumblebee asked teary. "No Bumblebee I don't think it will be the same. Us autobots have lost two loyal friends lately. I just wonder how long it is till we lose another one." Optimus said bowing his head hiding his own emotions somehow.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

This time optimus took this part by minself due to the sheer fact that bumblebee had become way too emotional to sing and had broken down crying. Too bad the humans did not understand the agonising pain the autobots went through. To Bumblebee, Jazz was not only his best friend, But his brother.

And because of the foolish humans actions of fighting against them at the start they had lost a great friend. Although it was the humans fault the Autobots held no grudge against them. "I'm sorry Jazz, I really am" Bumblebee cried.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

The Autobots surounded the two lone members of there team as there voices mashed to gether in harmony. "Autobots we have all experinced loss. But we shall remember to keep there memories close to our hearts use that to fuel us and that we will see them again." Optimus replied in a gentle voice that held much compasion for his fellow autobots looking to Bumble Bee who nodded that he was feeling a l little at ease smiled and nodded as everyone stood straight as Optimus looked at them and said "Autobots Transform and Roll out!"

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

At this point Sam and Mikala were running up the hill where they had spotted bumblebee and Optimus and the rest of the autobots.

"Bumblebee!" Sam yelled worriedly. Mikala just followed looking up at the Autobots.. "Why are they all here?" She whispers under her breath to herself. "What is going on? Why are they.. singing?" She whispered yet again.

Bumblebee was still singing..

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

Sam slowly made his way over to his friend and laid his hand on this leg. Bumble Bee looked down and smiled a little at who was becoming his friend. "You going to be ok buddy?" Sam asked looking up to his friend. "Yes I am now thank you Sam. Shall we head out." Bumble Bee transformed in to the comaro and open his door for Sam and Makala. " Lets get out of here buddy we have a long drive to the new Autobots head quaters."

Neither of us own Transformers nor Hannah Montanna.

Please R&R

By FakeBestFriend and JA Comics

© August 2007


End file.
